


Ожидание

by Nadis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen, Rating: G - Freeform, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. После того, как стало ясно, что Иккинг не умрет от шока или потери крови, Беззубик не оставлял его ни на миг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140686) by [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

После того, как стало ясно, что Иккинг не умрет от шока или потери крови, Беззубик не оставлял его ни на миг. Он сидел рядом все время, пока они возвращались на Олух, с подозрением рассматривая любого, кто хотел подойти к Иккингу, прежде чем дать ему приблизиться. Не имело значения, что Беззубик изучил всех и каждого к тому времени, как они добрались до родного острова; он все равно проверил их еще раз, просто на всякий случай. Никто не знал, к чему эта проверка, но викинги не сказали ни слова против, ведь именно Беззубик спас Иккинга от гибели.  
       Когда они высадились на землю, Беззубик большой, молчаливой тенью проследовал за носилками, не спуская с Иккинга глаз и не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на крики оставшихся в деревне людей, когда те снова его увидели. Они медленно подошли к дому Стоика, и Беззубик ни на секунду не выпускал Иккинга из поля зрения, не отставая от носилок ни на шаг.  
       Устроив Иккинга в кровати и укрыв его до подбородка одеялом, Стоик повернулся и увидел, что Беззубик сидит на полу, наклонив голову набок, и не сводит с него глаз с расширенными зрачками.  
       Стоик взглянул на Иккинга, затем снова посмотрел на сидящего перед ним дракона.  
       Вздохнув, он опустился на колени, и Беззубик подошел к нему. По-прежнему не зная толком, как себя с ним вести, Стоик поднял ладонь, и Беззубик опустил голову и потерся об нее. Из его горла раздалось негромкое мурлыканье, и Стоик чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
       — Вряд ли я когда-нибудь отблагодарю тебя за спасение сына, — произнес он. Тишину в комнате нарушали лишь задувающий в щели ветер да треск поленьев позади них, не считая звуков, что издавал Беззубик.  
       Когда он заговорил, Беззубик шевельнул ухом, а потом повел носом и отстранился. Пару секунд Стоика изучали, после чего Беззубик широко улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову набок, и запрыгнул на кровать Иккинга, едва не ударив Стоика хвостом по лицу. Стоик пригнулся, и хвостовой плавник лишь взъерошил ему волосы. Когда он оглянулся, Беззубик уже улегся в изножье, уютно свернувшись в клубок и прикрыв глаза.  
       Стоик открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом замер, раздумывая. Беззубику некуда больше идти, и Стоик не мог его выгнать после того, как дракон так истово оберегал Иккинга и держался рядом. К тому же Беззубик не наваливался на Иккинга и следил за тем, чтобы не лечь на его искалеченную ногу.  
Стоик вздохнул.  
       — Ну ладно, можешь остаться.  
       В ответ дракон лишь приоткрыл один глаз, смерил его взглядом, явно говорящим: «Конечно, могу», и снова смежил веки.

       ***

       Наутро Стоик открыл дверь в комнату Иккинга и обнаружил ее в полнейшем беспорядке: мебель перевернута, на столбах царапины, а посреди всего этого восседает явно довольный собой Беззубик.  
       — Что ты?.. — Он увидел следы от царапин на балках, и пока он смотрел, Беззубик смахнул хвостом часть мусора, сгрудив его в кучи.  
       Да уж, такого он явно не ожидал, приглашая дракона в свой дом.  
       — Так, ладно, ты — сиди тут, — велел он, наставив на Беззубика палец. Беззубик взглянул на него, пытаясь увидеть такой маленький предмет. Когда вошел Плевака и еще двое, чтобы помочь нести Иккинга, Беззубик навострил уши, с любопытством следя за каждым их движением. После чего вышел вслед за ними из дома, с легкостью увернувшись от рук Стоика, когда тот попытался его остановить.  
       Перед мордой Беззубика дверь к знахарю захлопнулась, и Стоик смотрел, как он кружит вокруг дома, стараясь найти другой вход. Другого входа не было, об этом они позаботились. Опустив уши и голову, Беззубик царапнул дверь, а затем попытался открыть ее головой. Не получилось.  
       Тут Стоик сжалился и подошел к нему. Беззубик повел ухом в его сторону, взглянул на него, после чего снова уставился на дверь.  
       — Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Стоик и погладил Беззубика. Тот оставил жест без внимания, которым полностью завладела дверь. Спустя минуту ноздри Беззубика раздулись, и он встал на дыбы, расправив крылья и опрокинув Стоика наземь. Беззубик с ревом ударил дверь передними лапами, оставив на ней длинные борозды. Дверь уцелела, но Стоик видел, что еще несколько таких атак, и она разлетится в щепки.  
       — Беззубик! — Он вскочил на ноги и схватил дракона, чудом не повредив ему крылья. Беззубик с шипением забился под ним, махая хвостом вправо и влево, но не пуская в ход ни когти, ни зубы. — Все хорошо, все хорошо, — успокаивал он дракона, удерживая его. — Они сейчас присоединяют Иккингу новую ногу, так что им нужно снять повязки. С ним все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. — Стоик понятия не имел, как много понял Беззубик, но чувствовал, что тот понемногу расслабляется и уже не так отчаянно рвется на свободу.  
       Удостоверившись, что Беззубик не пытается ускользнуть, Стоик осторожно отпустил его. Беззубик вмиг оказался у двери, пожирая ее взглядом, навострив уши.  
       Следовало отдать ему должное: он и впрямь воспринял всерьез эту обязанность присматривать за Иккингом, которую сам на себя и возложил. Стоик подошел, сел возле Беззубика, и они стали ждать исхода вместе.  
         
       ***

       Когда Иккинг снова оказался в своей постели с надежно присоединенной новой ногой, Стоик принялся наводить порядок в его комнате.  
       Вернее, он хотел его навести, но Беззубик проявлял живейший интерес к каждому предмету, и все, что Стоик клал на место, Беззубик утаскивал в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и попутно переворачивал что-нибудь другое. Удивительно, что Иккинг ничего не заметил и даже ни разу не пошевелился, но Стоик был рад, что они его не потревожили.  
       В конце концов они заключили что-то вроде перемирия: Беззубик получал целую кучу вещей для изучения, пока Стоик прибирал все остальное. Он не знал, что случится, когда ему придется убрать то, что искал Беззубик, но по крайней мере в комнате стало немного чище.  
         
       ***

       Пока Иккинг спал, Беззубик начал его облизывать, и Стоик сомневался, что сын обрадуется, когда очнется весь в драконовой слюне. Было неплохо узнать, что в теле Беззубика не содержалось ни кислот, ни яда, но он бы предпочел узнать это до того, как увидел дракона над Иккингом, лицо которого прямо-таки утопало в слюне.  
       Стоик принес ведро и тряпку и принялся вытирать сыну лицо. Занятый этим, он увидел, как Беззубик подошел с другой стороны кровати и стал внимательно следить за его движениями. Не отрывая взгляда, Беззубик смотрел, как тряпка опускается в воду, выжимается от излишек воды, проводится по лицу Иккинга, а потом цикл начинается заново. Закончив, Стоик откинулся назад и убрал с лица сына волосы.  
       Беззубик снова лизнул Иккинга, оставив влажный след от подбородка до волос.  
       Стоик застонал и швырнул в него тряпку. Она попала Беззубику прямо в морду, и тот отпрянул, мотая головой, пока тряпка не упала на пол. Зафырчав, Беззубик бросил на Стоика рассерженный взгляд.  
       — Только если не будешь делать это слишком часто.  
       Взгляд Беззубика смягчился, уши снова приподнялись. С секунду он разглядывал валяющуюся перед ним тряпку, а потом поднял ее зубами и попытался провести ею по лицу Иккинга. Добравшись до волос, он посмотрел на Стоика.  
       Ну, это все же лучше, чем если бы он его облизывал.  
         
       ***

       Беззубик свернулся клубком на кровати Иккинга, и Стоик погладил его, перед тем как лечь спать. Иккинг скоро очнется, но ожидание оказалось совсем не таким ужасным, как ему представлялось, ведь Беззубик постоянно отвлекал его и не давал скучать.  
       Не так уж это и плохо — проводить время в компании дракона.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
